


Vid: My Delirium

by cosmic_llin



Category: Bright Summer Night (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Guns, Multi, Physical Triggers, Recreational Drug Use, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: I have had a most rare vision.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Vid: My Delirium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeatriceEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/gifts).



**Music:** My Delirium, by Ladyhawke

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ladyhawke/mydelirium.html), or subtitles on the stream

 **Content Notes:** Occasional flashing lights throughout, lots of recreational drug use, children playing with a realistic toy gun


End file.
